


lay all your love on me

by 00KAMI



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, First Time, GTA AU, M/M, Mercenaries, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, a little bit, dream wears a mask, implied enemies to friends to sex buddies, you dont really need to know anything about gta to read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00KAMI/pseuds/00KAMI
Summary: “George...” Dream started softly, barely audible behind the mask. “I really want to kiss you right now.”George swallowed back his plea. “Then kiss me.”[ gta/mercenary au where george finally decides to speak up after an implied strange, intimate night. sex happens. ]
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Dream
Comments: 32
Kudos: 221





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> im not good with titles , anyways this my first contribution to mcyt , please dont cancel me. more notes at the end if u are interested.  
> also for the record,,, some stuff may not make sense yet because if i do turn this into a series, more would be elaborated upon,, ok im done with the rambling
> 
> thank u, and i hope you enjoy if you do end up reading...

It was another cold night outside. George felt dizzy with how close the stars felt, even as if they were so far away. From Dream’s high up apartment, he felt like he could reach up and touch those stars.

To no surprise, they chose to play Minecraft together. George came bearing the gift of Chinese food, to which Dream happily took. It was nice to have a friend that fed into unhealthy habits of greasy foods and sleepless nights. The clock ticked past midnight a long time ago, but George chose to ignore it and Dream didn’t mention it.

Things should be nice.

_ Should be. _

Ever since Dream patched him up, things were weird. And coming from George, that means things were really really weird. Dream didn’t push back as much when they’d chatter and George would tease him. He still laughs and sits a bit too close to George after a mindless joke, but other than that, things felt tense.

It killed George.

“Dream,” George noticed how Dream practically jumped at his voice erupting from the silence. They really weren’t talking that much at all, were they? Perhaps Dream was also surprised that George was the first to initiate the conversation. “What’s wrong?”

George’s heart was pounding, Dream’s warm thigh pressing his own. When did they get so close?

“George...” Dream started softly, barely audible behind the mask. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

George swallowed back his plea. “Then kiss me.”

“I…” He heard Dream inhale. Ah. Right.

The last wall.

“I can close my eyes.” George offered, to which the younger seemed to think on for a second. He nodded, hands touching George’s waist just like he had in the kitchen. His breath was already hitching as he took the hint, rearing back to lean against the opposite couch arm. He closed his eyes, feeling his stomach melt low and deep into his body as the soft sound of something untying and a gentle thump of something dropping onto the coffee table was heard. He wondered if Dream could hear his heart pound with how quiet the room was outside of the soft Minecraft music from the TV. 

He almost jumped as he felt a warm hand cup his cold cheek, couch creaking as a body leaned over him– not just touching yet, but he could already feel the heat radiating from the man above him. 

Suddenly, a pair of well constructed lips meet his own and there’s a scratch against his own cheek.  _ Dream has a stubble, _ a thought passed through his liquefying brain, but that wasn’t important. Dream was kissing him. He didn’t have to focus on anything but that, and the thigh that pressed down between his own pair as Dream grew closer to him, kissing him deeper.

He could feel his face flushing red and his lips already forming to near kiss-bruised, his own hands reaching up from their standstill space at his sides to gently encase Dream’s face with his own hands, one sliding behind to brush through the soft blond hair near his nape that usually tufts out from under the mask in a way that is somehow cute, but is now completely free for him to touch. 

George would have to admit, he lost time somewhere between Dream boldly and deftly slipping his tongue into George’s mouth and now, as a whimper crawled out from George’s throat when Dream’s upper thigh only slightly brushed against George’s crotch and everything came to a still, only making George more embarrassed. The soft soundtrack of the game had long gone turned off due to inactivity on the screen, meaning George’s mistaken whine had been the only noise to occur in, perhaps, quite a little bit.

He only grew more embarrassed as Dream pulled back upon hearing the noise, thigh moving from its accidental spot. And– oh, god, he could already feel how dizzy he was getting from how quickly his blood rushed from high in his cheeks back to his dick, not quite knowing to go where. 

“I’m sorry…” George mumbled, his voice only breathy. Dream only laughs a bit and his anxiety swells. Is he going to kick him out?

Before he could think about it any longer, Dream finally spoke up. “Don’t be. George, if only you saw how hard I am right now.”  _ If only. _ “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Then don’t stop,” George whined aimlessly reaching out to grab at Dream’s stupid sweatshirt to pull him back towards him, all inhibitions telling him to perhaps  _ not _ be a whiny bitch thrown to a whim. He wanted Dream so badly, it was almost more of a need now. “Please.” He said quietly, near under his breath.

Dream just chuckled, akin to that damned tone that always makes him shudder and made his bones turn to putty. Except now, he allowed himself to melt into the couch, not even caring about the level of vulnerability he was at currently.

“How do you want to do this?” Dream asked him, gripping George’s hips, pinning them down with a very gentle amount of pressure.

“I want you to fuck me,” George got out as fast as possible, finally managing to clamp onto Dream’s shirt. “However you want. I have no limits that aren’t obvious, and…”  _ I trust you.  _ Those words don’t quite make it past George’s lips without dying. “I believe you can take care of me, and I wanna take care of you.”

George tried pulling Dream forward, lifting up his own head to try to get their lips to meet again. The attempt fails, however, he felt as if he got a better deal while Dream picked him up without much hesitation. George gasped, arms circling around Dream’s neck as the blond held him up by holding onto the back of his thighs, legs circling around his waist..  _ He’s so strong, _ George thought dreamily while he opened his eyes, blinking slowly a few times to get used to the strange sensation of seeing light again. 

He glanced down to see Dream’s shoulder, and he can’t help but allow the relief to rush through him that  _ this was real, holy shit. _ Dream’s gonna fuck him.

Once he noticed that they must’ve been entering Dream’s bedroom, he shut his eyes again. He released the grasp on his thighs and George took it as a sign to fall back onto the bed, moving up until he felt a pillow meet his back. 

He was pouting just a little by the fact that he wasn’t touching Dream, to which the other must’ve noticed George’s distaste for his absence. “One more sec, Georgie.” Dream had called him that many times before yet his skin flushed again from the silly nickname.

He could only hear the sound of some rumbling of a drawer opening and closing as well as a few footsteps. “I’m gonna put a blindfold on you. Is that okay?”

George just nodded. A familiar hand ruffled his hair a bit before draping something silky over his eyes, knuckles brushing against the back of his head as he tied it around his head. The texture was nice, and it was nice to not have to remember to keep his eyes shut, so George couldn’t complain about it. 

_ But one part of George, the selfish part that wanted it all, wondered if Dream would ever show drop that last wall.  _

That’s for another therapy session that occurs in his head while he showers. 

He was pulled back to his own present, upon Dream asking if he could take his shirt off, to which George nodded again. He felt like his tongue was gone, only pliant and willing to listen to whatever Dream asked of him. George made another noise upon Dream leaning down to kiss his now bare chest, tongue only passing down and across his nipple before leaving a final kiss at his sternum.

“Pants?” George only nodded weakly. Dream’s seemingly skilled fingers moved to hook into the waistband of George’s pants, ignoring the way that Dream’s knuckles touch George’s skin made him have to forcibly hold back leaning into his touch again. 

God, it was way too long since George had gotten laid, and it showed with his neediness. Or it was from the fact of how the amount of wet dreams and wandering daydreaming he experienced about his occasional partner couldn’t compare to this. And they weren’t even fully undressed yet.

“You’re so pretty, George.” George felt his heart flutter like he was 16 again at the comment. He squirmed a bit, felt his cock jump from the compliment. “Oh? You like to be praised?” Dream’s voice turned light and airy, just as it does whenever Dream teases back. This was different, compared to how embarrassed Dream had sounded when he wanted to kiss him.

The praise was… certainly new, too. He did not mind it.

“Maybe.” George mumbled, whimpering as he felt Dream’s hands slide up his thighs, then up to his waist, squeezing the flesh there that was at the waistband of his boxers.

The taller one of the pair was kissing up his upper body again, before reaching George’s terribly sensitive neck. George was almost disappointed at the singular peck left there, briefly wondering if Dream would ever leave little hickeys on him. Is this only going to be a one time thing? They haven’t even done anything and George hopes that isn’t the case.

Thoughts like these of Dream have not gone unnoticed. He’s spent months thinking about the dumb son of a bitch on top of him now, and to finally  _ have him _ on top of him is making him feel all sorts of ways, none holy.

“It’s cute.”

“What is?” He asked, seemingly already having forgotten their exchange of words. 

Dream chuckled. “The way you react to me touching you like this. You haven’t been touched in a long time, have you?”

He chose not to answer.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I’m only reacting like this because you won’t touch me  _ more.” _ George said, lips pursing into a pout just for Dream to laugh softly again.

“We’ll have to put that attitude into check another time.”  _ Another time.  _ “May I take these off, lovely?

Dream asked, fingers dancing across the hem of his waistband. George nodded and they were sliding off, feeling much too exposed especially in this circumstance, blind and below one of the most up and coming murderers of Los Santos. It would be a bit more disorienting if George wasn’t high up on that list as well.

“Are you even undressed? Like, at all?” George chose not to wait for an answer and reached his hand up before his reach being stopped as his hands glided over a noticeably nice pair of arms. 

“That answers that…” George whispered, mainly to himself.

George had seen Dream’s arms before, but he’s never got to  _ touch _ them like these. He’s seen the way they would flex as he pulled his gun out from behind his back, pulling on his jacket, et cetera, over a thousand times. 

George flushed. Being able to touch Dream, hands reluctantly touching Dream’s bare chest and down his back– well, this was far beyond George’s ability to imagine.

A touch to his overly sensitive cock got him jolting. No, before one may ask– George was not particularly big, in any sense of the word, which was a fact that everyone was aware of. It was completely average, thank you very much.  _ Which is what George tells himself. _

He wondered how big Dream was– no,  _ oh God, _ he was worried he would bust right now if he started to think about the main event.

“Dream.” George whined, hips bucking up into his near-phantom touches. “Please, you can tease me later. I-I need this..” He admitted, feeling as if he may just tear up from desperation. “I need you, Dream.”

The begging must have struck a chord with Dream with how quickly he heard the sound of a cap opening and closing before feeling a finger push into his hole in a way that felt like way too much already.

Dream already had big hands. And yes, maybe once or twice George had ventured to the thought of what Dream’s long, thin fingers would feel like pushing inside of him, pressing in further than George could ever reach inside himself.

He felt as if he was a broken record scratching in his own head, but he had to admit.  _ The feeling was incomparable. _

Sure, there would always be discomfort, especially as Dream added another finger, and then another. But he barely noticed due to his own excitement, Dream’s unoccupied hand circling around George’s right thigh to push his legs further apart, moving him around in such slight ways but with such  _ ease. _

And just when he felt like he couldn’t take the feeling of just his fingers alone, Dream pulled his fingers out. As if the blond could read him like a book.

At this point, George didn’t even care about his vulnerability, or how embarrassing the needy noises he was making were. He just needed Dream, like, five months ago at this point.

“Dream,” George whined again, hearing a small tearing of what he assumed to be a condom package and a cap unclicking and then clicking again. “Dream, please.”

Dream shushed him gently, feeling the bed shift with Dream’s weight as he moved to hover over him, the same warmth casting over him that did back in the living room. “It’s okay, sweet boy. I’ve got you, okay?” George nodded, even though it was presumably more of just a statement. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

Just as he was about to badmouth again–  _ the only way you could hurt me anymore is by not having your fucking dick inside of me, Jesus Christ–  _ Dream was finally pushing inside of him. And, oh, holy shit, he was certainly not ready for the stretch. No fingers could compare.

As gross as it sounded though, it wasn’t horrible. The stretch burned, but it wasn’t like he was going to die. It was just comfortable. What was the term he once heard Eret use? Ah–  _ yes, Boyfriend Dick. _

He’d like to see it someday.

No matter the comfort levels or boyfriend dick could have prepared him for how stretched he felt, though, and he continued to just push until George felt  _ full. _ A good full, though, as if he was just meant to be a willing hole for Dream to use.

That thought alone made George turn to an absolute puddle below Dream.  _ Wow, that would have to be something for George to explore in his own time. _

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Dream was kissing him again. George moved to wrap his legs around Dream’s waist, hands reaching to cling onto toned shoulders. 

Then, Dream started to move, which created a whole new sensation happening in his gut. He could tell with just the way that Dream moved inside of him, a new staggering pace like he was holding back, that Dream was just as desperate as he was. That made him feel a lot better, admittedly.

George pulled back from the kiss, rearing his head back to land on some pillows. “C’mon, Dream. I’m not a doll– please,  _ don’t hold back.” _

Perhaps the term should have been held to his lips for a time in the future– this was their first time together, after all– but George just couldn’t wait any longer. The stinging in his ass that he knew he would experience from the words would be Tomorrow George’s problem.

However, the direction must have resonated with Dream from how fast he picked up a rhythm after. Reaching deep inside of him yet still shuffling back and forth in a way that was maybe a  _ bit _ too fast but at a speed that George could care less about. What he did care more about though, was from how quickly Dream seemed to have found his prostate. He couldn’t remember the last time a guy found that within him so fast– as if it happened ever.

What he also managed to find was how George could only barely pick up the little noises that Dream made, including the stuttered phrases that went straight down George’s spine, like,  _ ‘So good, George, fuck, you feel amazing, so gorgeous, oh God’.  _ As if George was any more quiet– quite the opposite, truly, whining and moaning mindlessly and aimlessly as he dug his nails further into Dream’s skin.

With how loud they were, it was fortunate that Dream had the whole top floor to himself, to say the least.

George couldn’t see, but he couldn’t help but wonder what they looked like. Connected so beautifully, touching in more ways than just one, Dream’s forehead pressing right down on the pillow next to George as his forearms touched the bed right below George’s shoulders, keeping the older man covered almost entirely with his body.

He felt so… secure, despite the level of vulnerability. As if it was just the two of them in the world right now, sweating and panting while the whole city was below them. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t feel more stimulated, one of Dream’s hands went down to grasp at George’s rock hard dick, taking almost all of it in one grasp–  _ he’s so big, holy shit– _ and he ducked down to kiss him, he could only utter out a loud moan and a muffled call of Dream’s name against the other’s lips before he came, cum shooting out onto his own stomach, some probably getting on a little bit of Dream’s knuckles. 

However, his orgasm still rode high and deep in a huge wave while Dream  _ still _ jacked him off, thrusting into him right before the wave finally rolled down, a strangled groan from the younger’s voice that George would definitely be keeping in his own spank bank as he presumably came as well, given how his hips came to a slow, hand giving up the relentless grip he had on George’s dick.

“Oh my God, George.” Dream mumbled softly as the bed shifted again, probably from Dream moving off of being on top of him to his side, probably taking off the condom as well as picking up some clothes, gently offering a sweatshirt that was way too big to be George’s own but he wasn’t complaining, where the warm that radiated now switched to his left side. He also felt a cool wipe brush down his stomach, likely cleaning off all of his excess that had spilled over Dream’s hand.

“That was really amazing.” The younger one said quietly and George was so worn out that all he could do was smile, not even caring about the silk around his eyes that kept him blinded. “L-Listen, um.. I know you’re tired, and we can always talk about this another time but I would really, really like to do that again. If you want to, of course. If not, that’s totally fine, too–”   
“Dream, you idiot,” was all George said at first, which definitely quieted down the chattering male. “Do you always talk this long after nutting?”   
“Only if it was really good.” Dream admitted.

“You donut. Yeah, I’d like to do this again. I totally would like to suck your dick sometime, though. If you’d let me.” George admitted sleepily, yawning as he nuzzled against Dream’s shoulder. With how Dream sputtered, he was not expecting that reaction. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be sleeping over. I’ll keep this thing on though, if you’re comfortable.”   
The silence that followed was likely his answer. George laughed softly, already feeling sore yet overwhelmed with dopamine. 

“Goodnight, Dream.”   
“Goodnight, George.” He could hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> FULL disclaimer, i'm totally expecting this to flop, however i have been creating an entire au in my head and i would love to write more about it if like, 10 people MAXIMUM actually are interested in me turning this into a series bc i thrive off of validation
> 
> if u could lmk what you think that would be super dandy , bc im very nervous about writing rpf and its been a long time since ive written any porn and an even longer time since ive been involved with an active fandom , thank you tons
> 
> <3


End file.
